Sauver Kim Possible
by Friday Queen
Summary: Shego apprend que Kim a été kidnappée par des nouveaux méchants, sans hésitation elle va donc partir la sauver.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Cela fait quelques années que je n'ai pas revu Kim Possible, donc il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences et je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Kim Possible ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Sauver Kim Possible**

Shego lisait tranquillement son magazine dans un repère presque secret quand Drakken arriva.

" Alors c'était bien ce meeting de futurs conquérants du monde ? " Demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture au savant.

Señor Senior Senior avait invité la plupart des méchants pour la soirée, naturellement Drakken et Shego y avait été conviés. Cependant la méchante n'avait pas été d'humeur pour un repas ce soir là. Elle avait choisit de passé sa soirée au calme avec sa télévision et ses magazines.

" C'était... Euh... Oui... "

Shego leva un sourcil puis posa son magazine, voyant bien que son patron cachait quelque chose.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? "

Drakken soupira légèrement et s'assit à ses côtés. Cette action alarma la jeune femme devant le sérieux de son patron.

" Il y a des nouveaux méchants. "

La femme en vert sourit.

" Et alors ? Peur de la concurrence. "

" Non Shego. Des méchants... des vrais méchants. " Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

" Oh. "

Shego comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Dans le monde du crime il y avait deux types de méchants, ceux qui comme eux, Duff Killigan, Señor Senior Senior ou le Professeur Dementor étaient méchants mais plus par passe temps. Bien sûr ils essayaient de conquérir de monde, mais ils savaient tous que le plus excitant dans cela c'était de chercher et établir des plans pour réussir cette entreprise. Aucun d'eux de voulait réellement être maître du monde car ils n'auraient pas su quoi en faire, mais l'adrénaline d'être hors la loi et le risque de se faire prendre était en quelque sorte addictif. Honnêtement tous savaient par exemple que jamais Drakken n'arriverait à ces fins quand on voyait ses inventions et aussi méchant qu'il le laissait paraître il n'avait jamais voulu réellement tuer quelqu'un pour arriver à ses fins.

Puis il y avait des méchants, les vrais. Ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de torturer voire tuer. Ils étaient très peu, mais il y en avait et c'étaient eux qui étaient dangereux pour la société.

" C'est un frère et une sœur. Ils viennent de Suède. " Continua-t-il. " Ils viennent d'une riche famille, les Hansen. Apparemment leurs parents sont morts l'an dernier et ils ont hérité de tout leur argent et ils ont aménagé en Alaska. "

Shego hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

" Ils ont fait leurs devoirs et sont allés rencontrer Señor Senior Senior et Duff Killigan. "

" C'est à dire ? "

" Ils leur ont posé des questions sur leurs précédentes tentatives de domination du monde et pourquoi ils sont toujours échoués. "

" Je vois. "

Drakken la regarda intensément et Shego se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

" Ils leurs ont donc parlé de Kim Possible. "

La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Naturellement, on ne pouvait pas venir en Amérique et vouloir être un grand criminel sans avoir entendu parlé de la rousse.

" Et ? "

Drakken se tourna complètement vers elle accentuant encore plus son malaise.

" Selon Señor Senior Senior, ça fait une semaine qu'ils la détiennent. " Dit-il.

Cette réponse fut comme un coup de fouet pour elle.

" Quoi ? "

" Ils ont Kim Possible. "

" C'est impossible ! "

Pour une fois aucun d'eux ne releva l'ironie de cette réponse.

" On l'aurait su. " S'exclama-t-elle le cœur battant.

" Personne n'était au courant jusqu'à hier, ils ont voulu le garder secret. Señor Senior Senior a reçu la visite de Justice Globale pour leur poser des questions sur les Hansen et Kim Possible... Betty Director elle même était là. "

Shego se leva immédiatement avant de croiser le regard de son patron, et ami.

" Je dois... "

Drakken sourit tristement.

" Je sais. " Lui dit-il avec douceur.

La femme en vert sentit une boule dans sa gorge en l'entendant. Drakken savait que cette nouvelle allait l'affecter, il connaissait son acolyte mieux que quiconque et le regarda partir en courant.

Shego prit sa moto et se rendit le plus rapidement qu'elle le pu jusqu'à la maison de Kim. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de couper son moteur, elle avait besoin de savoir, besoin de vérifier si ce que lui avait dit Drakken était vrai. Elle frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard Ann, la mère de la rousse, lui ouvrit. Shego remarqua immédiatement les yeux rouges, les cernes et la fatigue sur le visage de la médecin. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de demander elle comprit que c'était vrai. Kim Possible avait été enlevée.

" Shego. " Dit Ann, la voix brisée.

La méchante sentit son cœur se serrer à la vu de la femme en face d'elle. Elle avait un peu connu Ann et en avait le souvenir d'une femme forte, la voir ainsi était douloureux, presque aussi douloureux que la perte de Kim.

" Je vais la retrouver. " Répondit Shego avec assurance.

Ann ouvrit la bouche mais ne su quoi répondre.

" Je vais la retrouver et la ramener. " Promit-elle.

Shego n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de la mère de Kim et retourna sur sa moto. Quand elle arriva dans le repère de Drakken elle trouva le savant sur son ordinateur.

" J'ai compilé toutes les données que m'ont donné Señor Senior Senior et Duff Killigan, en passant par nos réseaux je pense que je peux trouver leur planque. " Annonça-t-il.

La femme verte hocha la tête et partit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle mit sa combinaison verte et noire, se préparant au combat.

Pour qui ils se prenaient ces suédois pour s'en prendre à une lycéenne ? Pour qui ils se prenaient s'en prendre à Kim ? Elle sera les dents en fermant sa combinaison, elle n'allait certainement pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Drakken fut terriblement efficace et trois heures plus tard elle était en partance pour l'Alaska où se trouvait les Hansen. Elle trouva leur repère assez facilement en fin de matinée et se présenta à eux. Il semblait que sa réputation la précédait puisque les suédois la laissèrent entrer rapidement. Dès qu'elle rentra dans la propriété elle sonda minutieusement les alentours, elle fut surprise de voir que l'endroit ne paraissait pas si bien gardé que cela. Elle ne compta qu'une dizaine d'hommes armés avant de se trouver face à deux blonds. La jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne lever les yeux au ciel tant ils étaient typiquement suédois.

" Shego ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. " Dit l'homme blond, d'une trentaine d'année. " Je suis Gus et voici ma sœur Diana. "

La femme verte hocha la tête poliment.

" Bonjour. "

" Je vous en prie suivez nous, nous allons vous offrir un verre. "

Shego hocha la tête à nouveau et les suivit avec confiance. Elle savait qu'ils ne la craignait pas car ils étaient censés être du même côté, elle se doutait qu'ils étaient même intrigués sur les raisons de sa visite. Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un immense salon, où Shego mémorisait la pièce, ils lui demandèrent donc pourquoi elle était ici.

" J'ai entendu dire que vous avez rencontré des amis à moi. " Commença-t-elle lentement.

" Oh oui, Señor Senior Senior et Mr Kiligan. " Dit Diana.

" En effet. "

" Eh bien, si vous voulez mon avis ils n'ont pas la carrure de méchants. "

Shego prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son verre de cognac, essayant de paraître la plus à l'aise possible alors que son corps était en alerte.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui. Contrairement à vous Shego. " Continua Gus. " Nous savons que vous avez certaines... capacités. "

La méchante sourit avec arrogance, voulant leur montrer comment ses _capacités_ étaient puissantes. Gus posa son verre et s'approcha de Shego avec confiance qui en fit de même.

" Soyons honnête maintenant, sur la raison de votre présente ici. "

Le cœur de Shego se mit à battre plus vite, mais elle garda son masque de confiance.

" Votre potentiel est gâché avec le Docteur Drakken, nous sommes près à vous offrir beaucoup plus. "

La femme en vert leva un sourcil et cacha son rire, apparemment ils croyaient qu'elle était ici pour chercher un nouvel emploi.

" Je suis flattée. "

Les deux suédois lui sourirent.

" Cependant ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. "

Les sourires disparurent.

" Alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin ? " Demanda Diana surprise.

" Il parait que vous détenez Kim Possible." Dit-elle de façon qu'elle espérait détachée.

Les deux blonds retrouvèrent leurs sourires.

" L'adolescente qui semble poser tant de problèmes aux criminels, oui. C'est vrai nous l'avons. " Répondit Gus.

" Ce fut terriblement facile. " Continua sa sœur avec désinvolture. " Je ne vois pas comment personne ne s'en est occupé avant. "

Shego serra les dents avant de reprendre la parole.

" J'aimerai beaucoup la voir. "

Les Hansen se regardèrent brièvement.

" C'est impossible. " Répondit Gus.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Shego en essayant de garder son calme, craignant le pire.

" C'est notre prisonnière. "

" Je n'en doute pas, cependant Kimmie et moi avons un passé commun et j'aimerai beaucoup la voir. Vous savez pour apprécier de la voir sans défense... "

Les suédois se regardèrent et Shego comprit qu'ils ne la laisserait pas voir la rousse, elle allait devoir s'en charger elle même.

" Je suis désolée Shego mais comme on vous l'a dit, Kim Possible est à nous. Si nous n'êtes pas ici pour faire affaire avec nous nous allons devoir nous demander de quitter notre maison. " Dit Gus en faisant signe à un homme armé de venir la chercher.

" Je vois. " Répondit-elle.

Immédiatement la méchante activa son plasma.

" Je vais donc devoir demander autrement. "

Sans attendre elle se jeta sur Diana, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à la neutraliser. Elle lança ensuite un jet de plasma à son frère, pour l'assommer légèrement puis elle se tourna vers le garde qui venait de sortir son arme après avoir appelé du renfort. Shego fit durer le combat quelques instants, faisant bien attention à ce que les gardes appellent le plus de renforts possible. Ils étaient bien entraînés, mais même solidement armé ils ne firent pas le poids face à Shego.

La méchante se tourna ensuite vers Gus qui reprenait ses esprits lentement. Elle l'attrapa puis le plaqua violemment contre la table.

" Où est Kim Possible ? "

Le suédois ne répondit pas, la regardant avec arrogance, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire la femme en vert.

" Merci de me rendre ça plus facile. " Dit-elle avant d'activer à nouveau son plasma.

Le blond se mit à crier en sentant ses vêtements brûler.

" Où est-elle ? " Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Il resta silencieux.

" J'ai neutralisé ta petite armée et j'ai tout mon temps pour visiter ta maison qui est terriblement petite par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir... J'ai même le temps de faire mumuse avec ta sœur... Peut-être qu'elle me dirait ce que je veux savoir. Je vais lui faire la même chose qu'à toi mais en pire. " Dit-elle froidement.

A la mention de sa sœur, Gus vacilla légèrement.

" Non... Pas elle. " Supplia-t-il.

Shego sourit.

" Alors dit moi où est Kim Possible. "

" Dans une cellule au sous sol. La cellule 6. "

" Des pièges ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita avant de répondre et Shego lui brisa la jambe droite en un terrible coup de pied. Gus hurla à nouveau.

" Non ! Il faut juste le code... "

" C'est quoi ? "

" 14526A. "

" C'est tout ? "

" Oui ! Oui ! Je le jure. "

" J'espère pour toi, n'oublie pas mes _capacités_, si tu me mens toi et ta sœur en subiront les conséquences. "

Pour faire bonne mesure Shego lui brisa la seconde jambe, le faisant hurler mais elle lui asséna un coup de poing le faisant s'évanouir. La méchante se tourna et vit que Diana était encore inconsciente tout comme les douze hommes de mains des suédois. Elle s'élança donc vers les sous-sols à la recherche de Kim. Elle du frapper le code à trois reprise tant ses mains tremblaient et quand la porte s'ouvrit elle se précipita dans le couloir sombre qui se tenait face à elle. De chaque côté se tenait des portes blindés où seul un tout petit espace était visible, elle alluma la lumière puis chercha rapidement la porte et sentit son cœur faire un bon quand elle la vit. Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Quand elle fit un pas dans la cellule elle sentit une présence sur sa droite et elle contra le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que le corps s'effondra contre elle. Shego passa son bras libre autour de la taille de Kim venait d'essayer de l'attaquer.

" Princesse. "

La rousse leva les yeux vers elle et Shego vit dans état était son habituelle adversaire. Elle était habillée d'un simple T-shirt et jeans, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle avait dû être capturée après ou avant d'aller au lycée. Elle était extrêmement pale et paraissait très faible. Shego se douta qu'elle avait du très peu s'alimenter cette dernière semaine.

" Shego. " Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

" Hey. " Répondit-elle doucement.

" C'est... C'est vraiment toi ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Kim leva sa main tremblante jusqu'à son visage, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent sa joue la rousse sourit.

" Oui, oui c'est moi. "

" Mon Dieu... Merci. " Répondit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer de joie.

Shego tira la lycéenne contre elle.

" Je suis la Princesse, je vais te ramener chez toi. "

Elle caressa doucement le dos de Kim avant de glisser son autre bras sous ses genoux. Shego essaya de ne pas grimacer en constatant comment elle était légère dans ses bras. La rousse laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de la méchante pendant que celle ci marchait.

" Maintenant je me sens comme une princesse. " Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Shego se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle frissonna face à l'intensité des yeux de Kim puis elle posa doucement son front contre le sien.

" Je te ramène chez toi. "

Kim lui sourit et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. En émergeant du sous sol Shego se trouva face à une vingtaine d'hommes qui levèrent leurs armes vers elles. Insciemment la méchante serra Kim dans ses bras.

" Baissez vos armes ! " Annonça une voix.

Shego sentit la tension la quitter en entendant le voir de Betty Director. La chef de Justice Globale s'approcher jusqu'à elles en faisant signe à ces hommes de continuer à inspecter le bâtiment.

" Kim, comment ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme toujours dans les bras de la méchante.

" Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là. " Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Betty hocha la tête puis croisa le regard de Shego.

" Un avion avec une équipe médicale vous attendent devant. " Annonça-t-elle avant de partir.

La femme en vert garda Kim dans ses bras jusqu'à l'avion où elle la posa délicatement sur un brancard, alors qu'une femme en blouse blanche s'approchait d'elle pour l'occulter l'héroïne attrapa la main de Shego pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'elle reste.

" Je serais là Princesse. " Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant un peu plus loin.

Shego sentit l'avion décoller, elle était elle-même venu dans un tout petit avion qu'elle avait laissé plus loin mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, elle préférait rester avec Kim. De plus elle se doutait que c'était Drakken qui avait prévenu Justice Globale, il devait donc y avoir quelqu'un pour lui ramener. Quand le médecin fit enlever le haut de Kim, Shego crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Non pas parce qu'elle pouvait enfin voir la rousse en sous vêtements, mais par anticipation des blessures qu'elle allait voir. Cependant ce ne furent pas les quelques bleus présents sur le torse de Kim qui la choquèrent le plus, mais la maigreur de celle-ci. Le cheerleading et ses combats l'avait toujours maintenu en forme, elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup de graisse, mais là on voyait carrément les cotes et s'en était inquiétant.

" Quand es-ce que vous avez manger pour la dernière fois ? " Demanda le médecin, qui pensait apparemment la même chose.

" Je... "

La rousse détourna le regard et rougit légèrement.

" Je ne m'en souviens pas. "

Le médecin grimaça et continua son diagnostic doucement. Shego quant à elle sera les dents et mit à regretter de n'avoir fait que de casser les deux jambes au suédois.

" Je vais devoir enlever le pantalon maintenant Kim. " Annonça doucement le médecin.

Le cœur de la femme en vert fit une course folle en comprenant ce que le médecin cherchait. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire si elle découvrait qu'ils avaient abusé sexuellement de Kim. Elle fut terriblement soulagée en voyant les cuisses blanches de la rousse sans la moindre marque pendant qu'elle confirmait qu'ils n'avaient rien tenté de la sorte.

Le médecin remercia Kim et l'aida à se rhabiller puis appela une infirmière qui arriva avec un verre d'eau, des barres énergétiques et une perfusion. Shego grimaça en voyant l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans le bras de la rousse, mais celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Quand elle eut finit de manger ses barres Kim s'allongea sur le brancard et croisa enfin le regard de la femme en vert. A la lueur du jour elle pouvait voir que la lycéenne avait des cernes et était épuisée de ses jours de captivités.

" Tu as entendu le docteur ? Tu devrais te reposer. "

La lèvre de Kim trembla légèrement.

" Je n'ai pas sommeil. " Répondit-elle.

Shego soupira discrètement, elle savait que c'était un mensonge et que la rousse avait besoin de dormir. Cependant elle comprenait la peur de Kim, elle avait peur de s'endormir pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de rêver et qu'elle était toujours dans sa cellule. La méchante s'approcha de Kim et lui prit délicatement la main.

" Tout va bien Kimmie. Ils ne te feront plus de mal, je m'en suis chargée. "

Un air inquiet passa sur le visage de la rousse.

" Ils sont encore vivants, si c'est ça qui te tracasse. En plus Justice Globale s'en occupe maintenant. "

Kim hocha doucement la tête.

" Endors toi. "

La rescapé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en sentant les doigts de Shego lui caresser la joue.

" Je reste là. " Murmura-t-elle.

Cela sembla apaiser Kim qui lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Malgré la peur de s'endormir la fatigue repris le dessus en quelques minutes.

Shego la réveilla quelques minutes avant d'arriver à Middletown. Dès que l'héroïne sortie de l'avion sa mère et son père se jetèrent sur elle pour la tirer dans une étreinte qu'elle retourna sans la moindre hésitation. Shego regarda la scène d'un peu plus loin quand un agent de Justice Globale lui annonçer que son propre avion se trouvait plus loin. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kim, soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'éloignait avec ses frères et son père mais surtout que sa mère était juste en face d'elle la regardant avec les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleurer.

" Shego... Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier. " Dit-elle.

La femme verte se trouva à court de mot, elle était un peu intimidée par Ann Possible et sur le coup elle ne sut quoi répondre. Cependant Ann fit le prochain mouvement pour elle : elle l'enlaça chaleureusement. Shego resta quelques secondes figée, ne sachant comment réagir mais les bras de la mère de Kim étaient tellement chaleureux qu'elle se trouva à rendre le câlin à Ann. La tension qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières heures sembla retomber dans les bras la rousse.

Quand Ann se détacha de Shego celle-ci lui ouvrit un léger sourire avant de chercher à nouveau Kim du regard mais elle était nulle par pour être en vu. Ann sembla comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait car elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de la femme verte.

" Elle a besoin de récupérer. "

Shego hocha la tête.

" Je sais. " Murmura-t-elle. " Vous devriez y aller, elle a besoin de vous. "

Avant que l'autre femme n'ai eu le temps de répondre Shego se retourna et grimpa dans son avion.

Quand Drakken vit son acolyte arriver il se précipita vers elle.

" Comment ça s'est passé ? "

" Elle est avec sa famille. "

Le savant fou lâcha un soupir de soulagement puis il sentit une main sur son épaule.

" Merci. " Lui dit son amie.

Drakken lui sourit et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

" J'ai fait des cookies pour fêter ça ! "

Shego se mit à rire et le suivit avec joie en se disant que malgré tout ces défauts, pour rien au monde elle ne changerait de patron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Deux semaines plus tard Kim marchait tranquillement dans son quartier pour rentrer chez elle quand elle sentit une présence autour d'elle. Elle se tendit légèrement, se remémorant ce qu'il lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce présentement. Cependant ce jour là quelque chose était différent, familier.

" Bonjour Shego. " Dit-elle en se retournant.

La femme verte sortie d'une ruelle en souriant sarcastiquement.

" Bon à savoir que tes instincts sont toujours là Princesse. Mais je suis surprise que tes parents te laissent rentrer seule à nouveau. "

" Cindy devait me raccompagner de l'entrainement mais elle a eu un empêchement. " Dit-elle.

" Tu ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de t'accompagner ? "

Kim haussa les épaules.

" Je savais que quelqu'un veillait sur moi. " Répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

" Pure coïncidence Princesse. " Ajouta-t-elle innocemment.

" Maintenant que tu es là, tu me raccompagnerais chez moi ? "

Shego ne répondit pas mais commença à marcher en direction de la maison des Possible.

" Tu as repris les cheerlearders ? "

" Non, mais je suis toujours la capitaine. Je dois être présente aux entraînements pour donner mon avis et des conseils. "

" Bonnie doit être aux anges. " Dit Shego sarcastiquement.

Kim ricana. Cependant ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Au lycée tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été absente pendant une semaine et demi, en la voyant arriver un beau jour affaiblit et connaissant ses activités extrascolaires les élèves et professeurs n'avaient mit longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Tous avaient donc décidé, sans réellement se concerter, de laisser Kim reprendre peu à peu ses marques. Bonnie en faisait bien évidement partie. Sa rivalité avec Kim était légendaire et c'était une des occupations préférées au lycée, cependant elle savait faire la part des choses quand il le fallait. C'est ainsi que depuis son retour elle n'avait pas encore tenter d'évincer la rousse de l'équipe de cheerleading, elle voulait gagner à la loyale, la brune attendrait donc que Kim se soit complément rétablit pour relancer les hostilités.

" Te voilà arrivée Princesse. " Annonça la méchante devant la porte de Kim.

Celle ci lui sourit.

" Merci. "

Shego hocha la tête et s'apprêta à repartir quand la rousse lui attrapa le bras.

" Demain soir tu fais quoi ? "

La plus âgée leva un sourcil.

" Pourquoi ? "

Kim sembla soudain incertaine et commença à bouger ses mains inconsciemment.

" J'aimerais te remercier d'être venu me chercher _là bas_. "

Shego allait parler mais la rousse continua de parler.

" Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi demain soir ? "

La femme verte resta sans voix.

" C'est pour te remercier correctement ! " Ajouta la rousse précipitamment.

" Eh bien, qui suis-je pour refuser un repas gratuit ? " Répondit-elle sensuellement.

Kim rougit violemment mais lui sourit.

" Bien... Je veux dire cool. Enfin... Parfait. "

Shego eu un sourire moqueur.

" Je viens te chercher ? "

" Oui s'il te plait, 19h ça te vas ? " Demanda Kim.

" C'est parfait. A demain Kimmie. " Répondit la plus âgée avant de partir.

La rousse laissa son regard traîner quelques secondes sur Shego avant de rentrer chez elle où son père l'attendait dans la cuisine.

" Oh tiens, je n'ai pas entendu la voiture arriver ! " Dit-il en voyant sa fille.

Kim lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

" Tu devais être concentré dans ta lecture. " Répondit-elle, préférant ne pas expliquer qu'elle était rentrée à pied et que Shego l'avait ramener jusqu'ici.

" Surement. "

Le lendemain un peu avant 19h Shego frappa à la porte de la maison des Possible. Ann lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard avec le sourire et la méchante se dit qu'elle préférait ce genre d'accueil que celui de la dernière fois.

" Shego ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Tu es superbe. "

" Je sais. " Répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Ann se mit à rire en secouant la tête puis sa fille arriva et même si elle l'avait aidé à se préparer elle fut à nouveau impressionnée par la beauté de Kim. Son bébé avait bien grandit... Shego dut penser la même chose car elle resta sans voix quelques secondes en voyant la rousse dans une robe bleu, laissant entrevoir deux longues jambes musclées. Kim ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard appréciateur de sa soit disant ennemie, elle même vêtue d'une longue robe noire pour l'occasion.

Ann sourit devant l'échange avant de racler légèrement la gorge.

" Bien, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée les filles. "

" Me... Merci maman. "

La mère de l'héroïne du se retenir d'embrasser sa fille devant la femme verte, sachant que cela allait l'embarrasser.

" Shego, je compte sur toi pour la ramener. "

Celle-ci la regarda sérieusement.

" Toujours. " Répondit-elle.

Ann sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser.

" Tu es... Wahou... " Murmura Kim.

" Tu es wahou toi aussi Princesse. "

La rousse lui sourit timidement puis la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

" C'est _ça_ ta voiture ! " S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Shego sourit avec arrogance devant sa Maserati noire.

" Drakken paye bien. " Répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte passager pour la lycéenne. " Alors où allons nous ? " Demanda-t-elle, une fois installé à son tour.

" Au restaurant _Chez Paul_. "

La femme verte se tourna vers Kim avec surprise.

" Tu as réussit à avoir des réserver _Chez Paul_ ? " S'exclama-t-elle.

La rousse haussa les épaules.

" Son fils me devait un service. "

" Eh bien... En route alors. "

Shego conduisit tranquillement jusqu'au restaurant, laissant la musique de sa radio faire la conversation. Une fois arrivées _Chez Paul _elles furent placés à une table leur laissant toute l'intimité dont elles avaient besoins, cependant Kim se sentit nerveuse.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Princesse ? "

" Tu crois que quelqu'un va te reconnaître ? Je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangé... "

Shego sourit doucement.

" T'inquiète pas, très peu de personne me reconnaissent quand je ne suis pas dans ma combinaison. "

Kim se détendit visiblement.

" Tant mieux alors. "

Un serveur vint leur proposer une coupe de champagne à chacune avant de leur remettre les menus. Elles commencèrent par discuter des plats jusqu'à l'arrivé du serveur qui prit leur commande.

" Drakken sait que tu es ici ? " Demanda Kim.

" Ouais. " Répondit-elle nonchalamment.

" Vraiment ? " S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

Malgré elle, la méchante ricana.

" Kimmie... Ecoute, Drakken c'est lui... "

Elle soupira légèrement.

" Drakken m'a aidé à te trouver. "

Cette réponse fut un choc pour la rousse.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui. Il savait... Il ne voulait pas que tu meures non plus... " Répondit-elle avec douceur.

" Wahou. " Répondit Kim stupéfaite.

Shego lui lança un clin d'œil.

" Ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, il a une réputation à tenir. "

Kim se mit à rire avant de boire une gorgée de champagne.

" D'accord. "

" Alors comment se passe le lycée ? " Demanda la méchante.

La rousse se lança dans une grande discussion sur ses cours et le cheerleading. Elle expliqua à la femme qui l'avait sauvé sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir être apte à faire du sport avant la semaine suivante. Shego l'écouta avec attention et souriant légèrement.

Sans surprise le repas fut divin et deux heures plus tard, elles eurent finit. Shego proposa à Kim une balade, la rousse accepta avec joie et lia son bras au sien. Elles marchèrent donc de longues minutes durant lesquelles la femme verte essaya de contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Cependant la proximité de Kim n'aidait en rien. Shego n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'elle avait un faible pour la lycéenne et ce soir c'était clairement un rendez-vous galant, où du moins elle l'espérait.

" Tu peux aller plus vite si tu veux. " Dit Kim dans la Maserati quelques minutes plus tard.

Shego se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

" Envie de frisson Princesse ? "

La rousse lui sourit.

" J'aime la vitesse. " Répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

Pour toute réponse la méchante appuya sur l'accélérateur, les clouant au siège. Elle prit un itinéraire plus long et moins fréquenté pour ramener Kim jusqu'à chez elle.

" J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Shego. " Annonça Kim, sur le pas de sa porte.

" Moi aussi. "

C'était vrai, pour Shego cette soirée était parmi les meilleures de sa vie. Pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Kim avait été encore mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer.

" Merci encore. " Dit la plus jeune avant de s'approcher vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

Immédiatement Shego répondit à son étreinte et s'appuya contre le corps de Kim. Elle sourit dans le cou de l'héroïne en sachant que leur câlin durait trop longtemps pour être simplement amical. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent Shego se demanda si elle devait l'embrasser pour finir cette soirée parfaitement. La rousse resta face à elle et ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres quelques secondes. Le cœur de la méchante rata un battement et alors qu'elle allait se pencher vers Kim un bruit dans la maison des Possible ses fit sursauter. La lycéenne se tourna vers sa maison en fronçant les sourcils et Shego comprit que le moment était passé.

" Tu devrais rentrer. " Dit-elle en souriant.

" Ouais. " Répondit la rousse en se mordant la lèvre.

Shego lui sourit et repartie vers sa voiture le cœur battant à toute allure. Lorsqu'elle s'assit derrière son volant elle vit Kim rentrer chez elle. La femme verte soupira en posant sa tête sur le volant mais un grand sourire était présent ses lèvres. Elle alluma le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Kim sur son porche, dans toute sa beauté, les yeux sur ses lèvres.

Soudain elle fit demi tour sur la route, recevant un violent coup de klaxon de la part d'un chauffeur. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et retourna chez les Possible à toute vitesse. Elle se gara au même endroit, sortie de sa voiture et contourna la maison pour faire face à la chambre de Kim. Elle retira ses chaussures à talons et monta jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de la lycéenne. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son but, elle vit Kim allongée en étoile sur son lit, encore toute habillée, le sourire aux lèvres. Shego frappa doucement à la fenêtre, faisant sursauter l'héroïne.

Kim croisa son regard et son sourire s'agrandit. La rousse ouvrit la fenêtre et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Shego se pencha dans sa chambre, les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour prendre appui et lia leurs lèvres. Ses mains de Kim allèrent immédiatement sur ses joues pour la maintenir contre elle. Shego ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue, elle caressa doucement les lèvres de la lycéenne qui soupira de contentement avant de les ouvrir pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. Shego essaya de prolonger le baiser, leurs langues se caressant, le plus qu'elle pu mais le besoin d'air se fit plus fort.

A bout de souffle elle se sépara de Kim qui avait toujours les yeux fermer. Shego sourit et déposa une dernière simple pression sur les lèvres de Kim. Cette dernière grimaça en la sentant s'éloigner à nouveau.

" Bonne soirée Princesse. " Murmura-t-elle.

La voix de la femme verte la sortie de ses pensées et elle ouvrit les yeux.

" Parfaite. " Dit la rousse.

Shego sourit à nouveau et laissa Kim dans sa chambre avec le regard brillant, les lèvres légèrement gonflées de leur baiser, un sourire sur son visage et la promesse d'un avenir radieux.

**Fin.**


End file.
